


hush

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	hush

i miss the five minutes of peace i had

lying on a picnic table staring at the stars

now i’m home again

i want to leave again

the only person putting me in danger is myself

that’s a good line

i’m going to use it in a poem eventually

nothing feels like it matters

bleeding again but at least it’s nobody’s fault but my own

i don’t know what i’m doing with my life

”lazy”

”why does it take you so long to do your homework”

i am tired of being a disappointment

that list still hanging on the wall and none of it matters

i’m tired

everything feels too loud

i look terrible in yellow but these clothes smell like happier times

i just want to read

it’s easier than reality

please 

i’m sorry


End file.
